


Smiling Together

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: (poco hurt e molto comfort), Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, OT5 Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith, Jon, Stephen e Anderson decidono che Rachel si è già rinchiusa troppo nella fine della sua relazione, e decidono di portarla fuori a divertirsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling Together

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la seconda missione (una storia con almeno 5 personaggi protagonisti) per il CowT5 di Maridichallenge.

Rachel aveva appena rotto con la sua ragazza storica quando Keith era andato a prenderla in dormitorio. Aveva ripetuto che non aveva voglia di uscire, ma lui non aveva sentito ragioni ed Erica, la sua _adorata_ compagna di stanza, le aveva passato la sua giacca e la sciarpa, e l’aveva spinta in corridoio.

“Non ho voglia di uscire,” aveva protestato – più per abitudine, se doveva esser sincera.

“Sono due mesi, Rach,” aveva replicato Erica, “è ora che ti svaghi un po’.”

“Sono due mesi e cinque giorni.”

“Meglio ancora. E il fatto che tu lo sappia così bene è indice che devi venire a svagarti con noi,” si era intromesso Keith, afferrandola per un braccio e guidandola con sé.

 

Arrivati alla macchina aveva notato Anderson, affacciato dal finestrino del posto passeggero anteriore che la stava salutando con una mano e un lieve sorriso, e Stephen fuori, in piedi, che le aveva aperto lo sportello non appena fu abbastanza vicina. Non era stata sorpresa di essersi ritrovata accanto a Jon, una volta a sedere.

“Ci siete proprio tutti.”

“Non potevamo lasciare da sola la nostra amica per San Valentino!” aveva risposto Stephen passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle.

“San Valentino è domani,” aveva fatto notare.

“Sì, ma domani il cinema sarebbe stato un inferno,” aveva detto Jon.

Anderson si era voltato verso di lei. “Non preoccuparti, paghiamo noi. Anche la cena.”

 

E quindi si era ritrovata in una tavola calda con i suoi più cari amici che tentavano di farla divertire – e ci riuscivano, per lo più, anche se avrebbe dovuto immaginare che ben presto sarebbero finiti a vedere Jon e Stephen fare i piccioncini e imboccarsi a vicenda.

Forse si sarebbe dovuta sentire offesa, ma sapeva che non lo facevano apposta, e poi non era colpa di nessuno se si erano messi assieme poco prima che lei rimanesse da sola. Ricordava come ci si sentiva nei primi tempi di una relazione, ed era contenta per loro.

“Ehi, smettila di tirarmi calci!”

Keith la distolse dai suoi pensieri mentre brontolava Anderson e lei ridacchiò all’occhiataccia che il più giovane lanciò al suo compagno.

“Allora, cosa c’è?”

“Lascia stare, Keith,” rispose lui, riprendendo a mangiare.

L’altro lo guardò perplesso prima di spostare lo sguardo su Rachel, stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Penso,” cominciò la ragazza, cercando di non ridere troppo, “che si stia chiedendo come mai non possiate essere come quei due.”

Indicò con un cenno del capo la coppia alla sua destra e Keith seguì il suo sguardo; si ritrovarono quasi subito fissati di rimando, Jon con la mano bloccata a mezz’aria per imboccare Stephen. La riabbassò di scatto. “Scusa.”

Keith e Rachel scoppiarono a ridere, e anche Anderson diede la sua versione di una risata, sebbene tra i cinque fosse il meno incline a lasciarsi andare, nonostante si conoscessero oramai da diverso tempo. Stephen, accanto a lui, allungò una mano per posargliela sulla spalla. “AW, adorabile. Keith, secondo me dovresti trattarlo meglio prima che qualcuno decida di rubartelo.”

Quella frase gli valse un paio di “Ehi!”, uno da parte del suo ragazzo e l’altro da parte dello stesso Keith, che al contempo aveva portato il braccio sinistro attorno alle spalle di Anderson e lo aveva tirato a sé.

“Non stavo parlando di me,” replicò Stephen, sporgendosi verso Jon per baciarlo.

Rachel ne aveva approfittato per tirare fuori il cellulare e fotografare entrambe le coppie; sorrise al sorriso felice e innamorato – e imbarazzato – di Anderson, e poi scoppiò di nuovo a ridere quando notò che Jon se ne era accorto e aveva alzato il dito medio nella sua direzione, pur continuando a baciare il suo ragazzo.

 

Una delle cose che le piacevano di più dei suoi amici era che avevano sempre potuto parlare di tutto e quasi non sembrava che erano solo sei mesi scarsi che si conoscevano; a parte con Olbermann, aveva incontrato per la prima volta Keith al liceo ed erano rimasti in buoni rapporti, e lui e Jon si erano conosciuti e frequentati l’anno prima, nonostante fossero di anni diversi. Poi, una volta al college, Rachel aveva fatto amicizia con Stephen e Anderson e li aveva presentati a Keith e di conseguenza, a Jon.

Avevano iniziato a uscire tutti assieme abbastanza presto e una delle parti più divertenti era sempre stata commentare con Keith e Jon le ragazze che vedevano; più di una volta, invece, Anderson avrebbe preferito sotterrarsi e Stephen passava più tempo a fissare Jon che chiunque altro. Ovviamente l’ultimo ad accorgersene era stato proprio Jon. Mentre Keith e Anderson erano stati più veloci e meno circospetti nel riconoscere di essere attratti l’uno dall’altro; probabilmente il fatto che nessuno dei due fosse famoso per essere il tipo da una notte e via, come Jon, aveva giocato a loro favore. Per quello che riguardava lei, era talmente sicura del suo amore da non aver paura di fare chiacchiere stupide sulle altre, anche se la sua ragazza stava a centinaia di chilometri di distanza; non era così naturale come credeva che anche per Ana Marie fosse lo stesso, dato che aveva scoperto solo due settimane prima di Natale che non si sarebbero viste perché lei non sarebbe tornata a casa, troppo impegnata a passare il tempo con questa nuova tipa che aveva conosciuto.

“Oh, basta!” Jon, ancora imbarazzato da prima, stava tentando molto blandamente di fermare il suo ragazzo dal continuare quelle effusioni pubbliche, ma Stephen non ne voleva sapere e lo punzecchiava a più riprese, causando l’ilarità degli altri.

“Okay, dai Stephen, dagli un po’ di tregua.”

“Grazie, Rachel.”

“Va bene, va bene...”

 

Finirono la cena senza ulteriori grosse crisi anche se Stephen aveva ripreso a concentrarsi principalmente su Jon, non che lui avesse fatto davvero qualcosa per impedirglielo, e Anderson si era avvicinato, piano piano, un po’ di più a Keith, il quale ne approfittava per toccarlo ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione. Era divertente vederli battibeccare mentre, magari, si tenevano per mano o Keith l’aveva sulla sua schiena, o coscia, possessivo.

Il cinema era vicino, per questo decisero di fare una passeggiata, anche se l’aria era glaciale. Rachel si strinse nella sciarpa e affondò le mani nel cappotto, si rincuorò vedendo che gli altri non erano messi meglio. Non era preparata, però, al braccio intorno alle spalle che l’aveva stretta a sé con fare protettivo; non aveva nemmeno bisogno di voltarsi, l’unico alto abbastanza da poterlo fare con così tanta semplicità era Keith.

“Ehi, come va?”

Sentì un paio di voci chiedere, preoccupate, e poi un braccio abbracciarla per i fianchi. Si voltò e trovò Stephen che la fissava serio, poi sorrise e le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia. “Dai, vedrai che troverai presto una bella bionda tutta curve. O ti aiuteremo noi!”

Rachel scoppiò a ridere, seguita subito dagli altri, ma non era molto comodo camminare come erano messi e quasi rischiarono di cadere. “Okay, ognuno cammini da solo,” annunciò poi.

Una volta dentro al cinema, l’ennesima discussione che vide coinvolti Keith e Anderson riguardava chi avrebbe pagato i biglietti del cinema.

“Andiamo, Olbermann, smettila di essere così orgoglioso!”

“Non è questione di orgoglio!”

“Sì, che lo è. Prima o poi dovrai rassegnarti al fatto che la mia famiglia è più ricca della tua, e che non significa nulla se pago più spesso io,” sospirò.

Anderson non si vantava mai della sua famiglia, ma era il punto che usciva più spesso nelle loro discussioni. Visto quanto erano andati avanti battibeccando, nessuno credeva più che sarebbe stato causa di una qualche crisi particolare.

“Avete solo venti minuti per decidervi,” si intromise Jon, “noi andiamo a prendere i popcorn, intanto.”

 

Quando si riunirono nuovamente e Rachel vide i biglietti non riuscì a credere ai propri occhi. “State scherzando, voglio sperare!”

“Amy ha detto che, preso con lo spirito giusto, è molto divertente,” rispose Stephen.

Rachel si voltò a guardarlo, perplessa. “Ma è uscito ieri.”

“Mi ha telefonato dopo pranzo. Pare ieri sia riuscita a convincere Paul, Steve e Nancy ad andarci.”

Rachel, così come gli altri, scoppiò a ridere. Conoscevano quei ragazzi quasi solo dalle parole di Stephen – e anche lui conosceva appena Nancy –, ci avevano parlato solo una volta via Skype, ma sembravano simpatici.

“Va be’, oramai è fatta ed è ora di entrare,” li informò Keith, dopo aver guardato l’orologio.

 

La prima volta che gli venne intimato di far silenzio dagli altri spettatori, erano passati solo pochi minuti dall’inizio della proiezione ed era stata colpa di Stephen. Era scoppiato a ridere nel mezzo di una scena che, probabilmente, sarebbe dovuta essere intensa – era il primo incontro tra i due, in fondo – ma la reazione di tutto il gruppo era stata uguale a quella del loro amico.

“Dai, almeno lei è carina,” aveva detto a un certo punto Rachel, cercando di trovare una cosa positiva in quello che stavano vedendo.

“Uhm, nemmeno tanto,” aveva replicato Keith.

“E comunque, cos’è che stiamo vedendo?” chiese Jon.

“Uno che sta _di sicuro_ premeditando un omicidio,” rispose Anderson.

“Beh, un paio di quelle cose potrebbero anche esser usate per altro...” Keith ricevette quattro occhiate diverse e alzò le spalle. “Cosa c’è? Non passo notte e giorno chiuso in dormitorio a studiare come voi.”

“Oh, che ragazzaccio,” disse Jon, lanciandogli un popcorn, “tu sì che sei un vero uomo!”

“Come se tu non ne sapessi niente,” replicò lui, tirandogli indietro il povero chicco di mais scoppiato.

“Beh, io non vado in giro a vantarmene.” Il chicco finì il suo viaggio nella bocca di Jon e lui tornò ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della poltrona, ignorando gli sguardi degli altri.

“Ah, sì? Come mai non ne sapevo niente?” domandò Stephen, inarcando un sopracciglio. “E come mai _lui_ lo sa?”

“Ha tirato a indovinare ed è stato fortunato,” borbottò.

“Quanto sei adorabile imbarazzato.” Stephen lo baciò su una guancia e gli altri scoppiarono a ridere.

Quella volta le intimazioni furono più insistenti, ma ciò non aveva impedito loro di fare commenti a voce più o meno alta durante tutto il film; avevano ottenuto anche l’approvazione di diversi altri ragazzi presenti, ma furono costretti al silenzio dalle loro compagne. In effetti furono fortunati che non vennero cacciati dalla sala.

 

La serata proseguì in un pub, anche se fu breve, erano tutti molto provati dalla giornata di studio e dal film che, per quanto erano riusciti a renderlo piacevole per se stessi, non li aveva conquistati. Keith li riaccompagnò ai dormitori; i primi a scendere furono Anderson e Stephen, che erano in stanza assieme, e poi Jon.

“Posso andare anche da sola ora,” disse Rachel; il suo dormitorio distava meno di un centinaio di metri.

“Non se ne parla nemmeno per scherzo, tesoro.”

Il tono finto-oltraggiato che aveva usato la fece ridere. “Va bene, paparino!”

Keith era sempre stato molto protettivo nei suoi confronti e non poteva certo dire che le dispiaceva, era un po’ come avere suo fratello di nuovo accanto – e a pensarci, era facile che David gli avesse fatto promettere di tenerla d’occhio mentre lui non c’era.

Alla fine, l’aveva accompagnata proprio fino davanti alla porta della sua stanza.

“Allora,” chiese lui fermandosi, le mani in tasca e un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, “va un po’ meglio?”

“Sì. Se tu non fossi impegnato ed io non fossi lesbica, a quest’ora ti avrei dato un bacio.”

Ridacchiarono entrambi, poi si abbracciarono e Keith le baciò la fronte. “Buona notte, piccolina,” disse dandole una pacca sulla testa.

Erano in pochi a poterlo fare e chiunque altro all’infuori di lui e David, non ne sarebbe uscito indenne. Rachel sorrise. “Buona notte.”

Erica non era ancora rientrata, non era nemmeno sicura che lo avrebbe fatto conoscendola, quindi si fece una doccia con tutta calma e si mise a letto, più serena di come era stata negli ultimi due mesi.


End file.
